mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Millcreek Mall (Erie, Pennsylvania)
The Millcreek Mall or Millcreek Mall Complex is a one-level shopping mall 3.4 miles (5.5 km) southwest of downtown Erie, Pennsylvania, between Peach Street and Interstate 79, in Millcreek Township. The complex opened in 1975 and was developed by the Youngstown, Ohio-based Cafaro Company, who continue to own and operate it. Due to Pennsylvania's lack of sales tax on clothing, the Millcreek Mall attracts many visitors from Ohio, New York and Canada. The mall proper houses 121 store spaces, with 12 kiosks. The 195 store and restaurants figure often cited includes stores within the physical mall and its many peripheral restaurants, stores and strip plazas. The mall is anchored by Boscov's, JCPenney, and Macy's, with two vacant anchor spaces last occupied by Bon-Ton. Mall History The mall's original anchor stores included Boston Store, Halle's, JCPenney, Kaufmann's, Carlisle's and Sears. Boston Store became Horne's in 1979, which in turn closed and became Lazarus in 1994. Lazarus closed this anchor in 1997. Halle's later became a Dahlkemper's catalog showroom, which closed in 1993. Its space became Burlington Coat Factory. HomePlace took the former Carlisle's location after Carlisle's closure in 1995. Elder-Beerman took over the former Lazarus in 1998, but was converted five years later to The Bon-Ton. After HomePlace closed, its space was divided between Steve & Barry's and AC Moore, the former of which closed in 2009. Also, Kaufmann's was converted to Macy's in September 2006. Burlington Coat Factory moved out of the mall in late 2012. In 2014, the space that was occupied by Burlington was split into two spaces that now house Primanti Bros. sandwiches, and Mad Mex restaurant. The combination of anchors has given it the shape of a gun pointed at downtown Erie when viewed from above, which has led to controversy in some cases. This has resulted in an urban legend which states the mall was intentionally built that way under the direction of the mafia. On March 27, 2008, it was announced the mall would receive a multimillion-dollar renovation. Among the new additions to the mall are a children's area, a food court, and renovated entrances to the building. The mall also got skylights, porcelain floors, a new west side entrance, and new parking lot lights. The food court opened in late 2008. Sears closed their store after the 2016 Holiday season and reopened as Boscov's on October 5, 2017. On October 18, 2017, it was announced Round One Entertainment would be opening on the upper level of the former Burlington Coat Factory in Summer 2018. On January 31, 2018, it was announced that Bon-Ton would be closing as part of a plan to close 42 stores nationwide. The store closed in April 2018. Following Bon-Ton's closure, many stores have closed including Abercrombie & Fitch, China Max & Little Tokyo (a Chinese and Japanese eatery in the food court.), Fuddruckers, Crazy 8, Gymboree, Charlotte Russe, and Things Remembered all have closed in the past year or so. On April 23, 2019, it was announced that Ruby Tuesday would close unexpectedly by corporate. Outside the Millcreek Mall The Millcreek Mall Pavilion consists of stores including Ross Dress for Less, HomeGoods, Michaels Arts & Crafts, Christmas Tree Shops, Five Below, Dressbarn, Carter's, Ulta Beauty, DSW Shoe Warehouse, and Dick's Sporting Goods. The mall property is also home to several restaurants including Max & Erma's, Smokey Bones Barbeque and Grill, Outback Steakhouse, The Fox and Hound Pub, Red Lobster, Starbucks, Picasso's Deli, Cold Stone Creamery, Arby's and Aoyama Japanese Steakhouse, which is in a former Chi-Chi's. A Homewood Suites, TownePlace Suites and a Fairfield Inn also sit on the property. The former Blair store, originally a Children's Palace store, has been converted into the Erie Institute of Technology (EIT). The Hills / Am department store, which sat empty for over five years, became All Seasons Market Place & Flea Market but now houses At Home, a home decor store. Also on the property is the former Cinema 6, a discount movie theater, which is now the Elevate! church. A Men's Wearhouse, OfficeMax, David's Bridal, Ollie's Bargain Outlet, and many smaller stores also occupy land on the site of the Millcreek Mall. Millcreek Marketplace Across the street from the Millcreek Mall, the land that was once woods, has recently begun to experience a major change. On the land there are five restaurants; O'Charley's, Moe's Southwest Grill, Buffalo Wild Wings, Cheddar's Scratch Kitchen, and McDonald's, a SpringHill Suites hotel, PNC Bank, and a Verizon Wireless store. Giant Eagle opened a supermarket on the property on March 23, 2017. See also * Erie Marketplace Gallery Videos File:Milcreek Mall Live Tour|Mall Tour File:PATHETIC MOD!!! Schindler hydraulic elevator @ Boscov's Millcreek Mall Erie, PA|The Boscov's Elevator File:CONFUSED 1975 Otis Hydraulic Elevator - Boscov's (Former Sears) - Millcreek Mall - Erie, PA|The Sears Elevator File:Original from the 1970s! A Full Store Tour of JCPenney at Millcreek Mall in Erie, PA|JCPenney Tour File:Erie, PA DOVER Hydraulic Elevator @ JCPenny in Millcreek Mall|The JCPenney Elevator File:Erie, PA OTIS Hydraulic Elevator @ Macy's in Millcreek Mall|The Macy's Elevator File:Old Otis elevator at Burlington Coat Factory MillCreek Mall Erie, Pa|The Burlington Coat Factory Elevator File:OTIS hydraulic elevator @ Round 1 Millcreek Mall Erie, PA|The Round One Entertainment Elevator File:Final Ride Otis Hydraulic Elevator at The Bon Ton Mill Creek Mall Erie, Pa|The Bon-Ton Elevator Category:Malls in Pennsylvania Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Malls that opened in 1975 Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls with Multi-Level Stores